Magic Love
by WinterSnowdrop
Summary: ¿Brujas? ¿Magia? ¿Hechizos? ¿Amor verdadero? ¿Todo eso existe? Si. Haku Yowane, una joven que antes solo creía que esto era pura fantasía, abrirá los ojos ante un mundo lleno de aventuras y secretos que serán revelados. El príncipe Dell la acompañara en todo esto, tratando de revelar quién es en realidad Haku Yowane. (Haku no actúa como una borracha).
1. Capítulo 1 - Encuentro Sorpresa-

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, los créditos van a sus respectivos dueños.

Bueno, este es mi segundo fic sobre vocaloid. Espero que les guste, y si tengo que mejorar en algo, por favor díganmelo. Sin más que decir;

Magic Love: Capítulo 1 –Encuentro sorpresa-

¿Brujas? ¿Duendes? ¿Hadas? ¿Gigantes? ¿Sueños que se hacen realidad? Si, si existen. Una joven que antes era aldeana, pero ahora paso a ser una princesa respetada y valorada por todo su reino es la prueba existente de esto.

Volvamos tiempo atrás para contar nuestra historia. Una joven bruja, quién estaba cuidando de su pequeña recién nacida, se encontraba actualmente desesperada y un poco nerviosa. El porqué era bastante fácil de saber; cada bruja noble que es bendecida con un bebé, debe ser visitada por SeeU, el hada que otorga un don a las personas, básicamente, a los bebes. Lo que temía la joven madre, era que esta hada este de nuevo con sus juegos y le otorgue un don que pueda causarle problemas en el futuro a su niña. Su hermana vino a verla, ambas discutieron un minuto sobre lo que iban a hacer, entonces, se decidieron; escondieron a la pequeña en el armario. La dejaron con su peluche favorito, así no causaría problemas. Hasta que la hora menos esperada llego, se notó una nube dorada, con brillos resaltándola, hasta que la figura de una mujer con cabello ondulado, largo y rubio se pudo visualizar. Era SeeU, vestía un lindo vestido naranja con algunos detalles negros y en la cabeza llevaba puestas unas orejas de gato (esta hada tenía un gran cariño por los gatos).

-¡He llegado! Muy bien, a lo que se me ha invocado aquí ¿Dónde está el bebé? –SeeU se estaba desplazando por toda la casa, buscando al niño.-

-¿Qué bebé? ¿De qué hablas?

-Yo no he visto ningún bebé, ¿Tú has visto uno?

-No, para nada.- Dijeron nerviosas las hermanas que trataban de esconder a la bebé.-

Y para su suerte, la puerta del armario que estaba mal cerrada, se abrió, dejando ver a la bebé cubierta con su manta y abrazando a su peluche favorito. A penas se escucho el ruido, SeeU fue a ver que ocurria; vio a la bebé y sus ojos resplandecieron y sonrió de manera tierna. Se acerco a la criatura, la tomo en sus manos y empezó a jugar un poco con ella. Se elevo por los aires levemente, haciendo que la bebé le tocara el rostro con sus manos y sonriera de manera que le demostró que estaba divertida a su lado. SeeU, luego de sus jugadas con la pequeña, se acerco a las hermanas (las cuales una era la madre de la pequeña).

-Muy bien, solo pude escuchar que está niña es hija del gran Duke Yowane, así que solo sé su apellido, ahora, ¿Cuál es su nombre? –Pregunto SeeU, observando a las hermanas amablemente.-

-H-Haku…- Dijo la madre de la pequeña, con temor de lo que haría el hada.-

-Muy bien… veamos… ¿Qué don le puedo entregar a esta pequeña?.. Belleza le sobra, tan solo miren esos resplandecientes ojos. Quizá ¿Inteligencia? No, su madre es muy inteligente, está niña lo heredara naturalmente ¡Lo tengo! ¡Obediencia!

-¿Obediencia?

-Así es, Haku Yowane, te otorgo el don de la obediencia.- SeeU toco el corazón de la pequeña con su dedo índice, el cual resplandeció al tocar a la niña.-

-¿SeeU, está bien ese don?

-No lo sé, veamos... ¡Duerme! –El hada pudo notar como la niña que antes estaba activa, pasó a dormirse, como ella se lo ordeno.-

-Por los cielos…

-¡Despierta!

Y así fue dándole ordenes y ordenes a la bebé, y ella las fue cumpliendo tal y como lo dicta su don. Obediencia. Luego de unos minutos con la niña, SeuU se la devolvió a su madre y partió a otorgar dones. Las hermanas se preguntaban que iban a hacer con su pequeña cuando crezca ¿El don de la obediencia le causaría problemas? ¿Estaba bien ese don para Haku? Quizá solo sería cuestión de tiempo, ya se acostumbrarían a lo que sería su "don". Y así fue pasando el tiempo, sin preocupaciones. Haku ya tenía siete años. Asistía a la primaria de su pueblo como todas las demás niñas, aunque no era como ellas. Haku tenía una gran fascinación por la literatura, cada vez que sonaba la campana de receso, ella se apartaba de los juegos de la escuela y se iba a la sombre de un árbol, donde apenas llegaba un poco el sol, a leer libros como; "La Cenicienta", "La bella durmiente" y demás princesas. Pero su preferido era "Alicia en el país de las maravillas". Le gustaba como la joven se adentraba en sus propias aventuras que había creado en su imaginación, ella misma y con su propia voluntad. Tiempo después, Haku conoció a una niña de su misma edad, mismos gustos y al instante se hicieron amigas; Akita Neru, una rubia que le gustaba divertirse, ya sea leyendo un libro o estando con su amiga, Haku.

Todo este tiempo, Haku no estaba teniendo problemas con su don, más bien, su madre trataba de evitar darle órdenes, pero a veces era necesario.

-Tienes el mismo color de cabello que tu padre… diría que te pareces más a él que a mi.- Decía su madre cepillándole el cabello.-

-No es cierto… tengo tus virtudes…

-Mi pequeña… quiero que me prometas que pase lo que pase, siempre vas a luchar por lo que quieres hasta lograr conseguirlo ¿Quieres?

-Si mamá. –En realidad, Haku respondió al azar, no por voluntad propia. Lo tomó como una orden.-

Al siguiente día, la albina se había levantado temprano, a dibujar cuando en realidad tendría que estar practicando para su clase de violín. Le fascinaba todo tipo de artes, pero el dibujo, era su preferida. Coloreaba cuanto podía, dibujaba todo lo que se le viniera a la cabeza; garabatos, rostros, ciudades, paraísos, y demás cosas que ella tenía en mente.

-¡Haku, no escucho que estés practicando para tu clase de violín!

-Lo haré luego mama.-

-¡Ve a practicar para tu clase de violín, ahora!

La pequeña, obligada por su don, dejo todo en un instante y rápidamente tomo su violín, que estaba muy lejos de ella, pero el encanto que le otorgo SeeU le facilitaba llegar hasta su objetivo. Se podía escuchar las dulces melodías que tocaba, aunque no tenía gran gusto por la música, tenía una gran habilidad para tocar cualquier clase de instrumentos. También tenía una gran voz, aunque Haku no aceptaba que era así, ya que la mayoría se burlaba de ella por el tono de su voz, ella no demostraba importancia y se retiraba, pero muy en el fondo de su corazón, le dolía y bastante.

Pasaron los años, Haku ya tenía diez años, cuando su madre enfermó, ella estaba acompañándola, mojó un trapo con agua y lo colocó en la frente de su madre, tratando de que se recupere, pero su enfermedad ya no tenía cura, y su hermana lo sabía, por eso dejo a la niña sola, con su madre unos instantes. La madre, preocupada por su pequeña le dedico ya unas ultimas palabras;

-Haku… mirame, te tendré que contar algo que tendrías que saber desde que cumpliste cinco años ¿Haz notado que pase lo que pase, siempre obedeces a lo que te ordenan?

-Si… siempre es así.- Dijo la pequeña niña albina, observando a su madre con preocupación.-

-Muy bien, quiero que sepas, que en el mundo existen las hadas, duendes y demás criaturas que según el mundo, son "mitológicas". Haku, un hada te ha otorgado el don de la obediencia, que es imposible de devolver… a no ser que si en un futuro te causa muchos problemas y estés en problemas, vallas a verla y ella escuche tu petición. Quiero que sepas que si eso pasa, yo estaré ahí, cuidándote y deseándote lo mejor para ti, mi pequeña…-La madre le dio un collar que le había dado su esposo cuando tuvieron su primera cita, luego de eso, cerró sus ojos… y jamás los volvió a abrir.-

Paso el tiempo desde aquel incidente, el padre de Haku luego de la muerte de su esposa, se consiguió otra. Insoportable para ella. Hacía lo que se le diera la gana con Haku, más bien, la trataba de sirvienta cuando su padre no estaba, y sus hermanastras… Rin y Gumi, al llegar Rin le ordeno que le diera el collar que llevaba puesto, el que Haku tanto apreciaba, ya que su madre se lo dio cuando partió. Y sin más que poder hacer, ella obedeció. La vida de la alvina era un verdadero caos. Ahora que tiene diesi ocho años y es alumna de secundaría, buenas calificaciones y mismos gustos. Estaba más alta y su figura era perfecta, digamos que tenía un muy buen cuerpo, tanto, que todos los días de camino a la escuela, los aldeanos le gritaban cosas, poemas inventados a veces y otras, cosas pervertidas que a la joven le daba lo mismo y seguía su camino. Allí estaba ella una mañana, entrando a la escuela y dirigiéndose a su casillero, cuando alguien derrepente de tapo los ojos, haciendo que está se pusiera un poco nerviosa. Toco con sus manos las manos extranjeras que estaban cubriendo su vista, las sintió un poco y suspiro expresando alivio.

-Neru…

-¡Haku! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya tienes listo tu discurso contra el "Principe? –La rubia miraba a su amiga con diversión.-

-Por supuesto… estuve toda la noche planeándolo y ya esta listo.-

Ambas se sonrieron, Haku se quedo acomodando unas cosas en su casillero, Neru le dijo que se cuidará y se despidió de ella diciendo que la vería luego. La rubia partió a su salón de clases, donde estaba por llegar "el gran príncipe Honne Dell". Único hijo del rey y heredero al trono. Pero solo había un problema, el joven solo podía heredar el reino si se casaba con alguien, mientras tanto, el reino estaba a cargo del hermano del Rey, Gakupo. A Dell no le interesaba mucho asistir a un lugar donde todas le acosaran o admiraran, por eso y por otras cosas sin sentido se la paso discutiendo con su tío durante todo el camino a la escuela del pueblo de Wallwhite. Mientras fumaba su cigarrillo, el príncipe admiraba el pueblo desde la ventana del carruaje, podía ver nobles damas y otras personas trabajando, aunque nadie le llamaba la atención por ahora, el solo se preocupaba por el mismo. Nadie más.

-¡Anunciamos la llegada de los príncipes a la escuela del pueblo de Wallwhite! –Uno de los anunciantes abrió la puerta del carruaje-

Cuando Dell descendió, ya se podía ver que había muchos soldados protegiendo que ninguna fan o aldeano se le acerque. Caminaba por el pasillo, tranquilamente y como si nada. Continuaba fumando su cigarrillo con una inmensa tranquilidad, hasta que, choco con una persona y pudo escuchar libros cayendo al suelo y un leve quejido. Se preguntaba quién era y porqué tenía el cabello tan largo, ya que solo podía visualizar el cuerpo de la persona con quién choco, porque está tenía la puerta de su casillero abierta y le cubría su rostro. Hasta que luego de unos minutos, pudo ver que era una chica quién estaba alzando los libros del suelo con una expresión de enojo en su rostro. La joven termino de alzar sus libros y los coloco en su casillero, cerrando la puerta de este con una gran furia, dándole la espalda al príncipe y dirigiéndose con un gran enojo guardado a su salón de clases. Dell estaba congelado. No sabía que hacer. Fue la primera joven que capturo su atención. Hasta que luego de un rato, consiguió reaccionar y siguió a la joven. Pudo alcanzarla, se puso al lado de ella aunque parecía no notarlo, simplemente lo ignoraba.

-Oye ¿Se puede saber que te ocurre?

-¿Qué me ocurre? Te diré que me ocurre. Tengo que soportar a mi familia todos los días y mi único lugar feliz es la escuela. Acomodo mis libros tranquilamente y me topo con alguien que no sabe por dónde va, fuma en donde está prohibido, no sabe pedir perdón y ni si quiera ayuda en lo más mínimo.

Esas palabras lo volvieron a dejar congelado ¿Una mujer pudo con él? ¿Quién era ella? ¿De dónde venía? ¿A dónde iba? Todas esas preguntas rondaron por su cabeza, cuando su tío apareció por detrás, provocando que deje de hundirse en sus pensamientos y guiándolo hasta el escenario de la escuela, donde supuestamente, tenía que debatir con una joven sobre cosas del pueblo. Dell, siendo empujado por su tío hasta llegar por fin al escenario, no se asomo, hasta que no lo representaran.

-Señoras y señores, les quiero presentar a nuestro príncipe de Wallwhite, Honne Dell. –Todo el público aplaudía y se podía escuchar como chicas gritaban por él y alzaban carteles con su nombre.-

-Muy bien, ahora presentemos a su rival de debate, Yowane Haku.-Ambos albinos entraron a sus respectivas urnas y se vieron mutuamente, Dell la miraba como si estuviera perdido con su mirada. Haku lo miraba con un inmenso odio.-

-Perfecto, que comience el debate.


	2. Capítulo 2 - El Debate-

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, todos los créditos van a sus respectivos dueños.

Notas de la autora: Hoy tengo examen de vida o muerte y yo siguiendo el fic.

Magic Love Capítulo II – El debate. –

Haku miraba con una mirada bastante seria a su rival. El príncipe del pueblo de Wallwhite, con quién tenía unos asuntos pendientes, pero no los incluiría en sus debates. Entre su mirada, también se extrañaba como este la miraba; "¿Tendré algo en la cara?" – Pensaba la albina- mientras acomodaba unos papeles que tenía para su debate, dispuesta a darlo todo para aplastar a ese príncipe, hacer que quedara en ridículo y que el pueblo de Wallwhite viera como es en realidad, una autentica basura.

-Su majestad, por medio de información que he estado recolectando de noticias, libros y otros medios, me he enterado que hay desigualdad en el pueblo, con la clase media, baja y alta, dígame usted ¿Por qué? –Entre todo el silencio del público, solo se escucho la voz de la albina dirigida a el Príncipe.-

Dell no hablo. Quedo hipnotizado con los ojos de la chica. No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, pero sentía cosquillas en su estomago, un raro calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas, haciendo que estas tornen un color rojo. Reacciono luego de un "¿Se encuentra bien?" por parte de la directora. Este afirmo y se reincorporo listo para responderle;

-Yo… creo que es porque la clase baja y media no trabaja para conseguir lo que todos quieren, oro, tesoros y dinero

-¿De verdad cree eso? ¿A penas se asoma por alguna ventana de su lujoso castillo para ver cuánto se esfuerzan los aldeanos para mantenerse o mantener a su familia?

-Bueno… visito al pueblo una vez al año

-Una vez al año… alteza ¿Se está preparando para recibir el trono, verdad?

-Si

-¿Qué pasaría el pueblo hiciera elecciones respecto a eso?

-Supongo que pondría en práctica mi campaña para postularme, ya que mi familia siempre ha estado en el trono, no me gustaría deshonrarla

-Osea que no le importa el pueblo, ¿Solo su familia?

-Se podría decir que si

Haku volteo a ver a la directora que se encontraba entre medio de la discusión, indicándole que ya estaba satisfecha con la poca información que saco de esa "basura" que para los demás se hacía llamar "príncipe". A pesar de todas las cosas que dijo el príncipe "No le interesa el pueblo…" el publico lo despidió con un aplauso y este abandono el escenario, dirigiéndose a la parte de atrás de él, para ver si por lo menos la chica con quién debatió, esa tal "Haku", pasaba por allí, al menos pedirle que la acompañe en su baile de cumpleaños, que iba a ser la próxima semana, era demasiado pronto para hacer la petición, pero… él quería volver a verla. Para su suerte, ella paso por allí, con rumbo a su casillero a toda velocidad, pero, algo la detuvo, un grito desesperado diciendo que se frenara. Lo hizo. Se detuvo y volteo para ver quién era el o la que la llamaba con tanta desesperación. Ella creía que era alguien que se quería unir a ella para que el trono ya no pertenezca a la familia Dell. Pero para su suerte, era su "amado príncipe". Rodo los ojos y suspiro viendo como se le acercaba;

-¿Haku, verdad?

-Me sorprende que no te sepas el nombre del pueblo, pero si el de una aldeana que quiere que no formes parte del trono.

-Muy graciosa, oye no vengo a discutir, sabes, yo…

-Mira, no tengo tiempos para tus juegos de "don Juan", sabes, mis hermanastras son grandes admiradoras tuyas, ¿Por qué no vas con esas imbéciles y les haces creer un mundo que no es y me dejas en paz?

Otra vez… esa chica había podido con él, con todo su ser, su persona. "El gran príncipe Honne Dell había sido derrotado por una simple aldeana". Obviamente, lo ocurrido no se lo iba a contar a nadie. Prendio su cigarro y se puso a fumar, mientras veía como la albina se alejaba cada vez más y más de él, para luego encontrarse con una rubia y entrar a su clase.

Las horas pasaron, el príncipe continuaba en el mismo lugar, y ya había fumado varios cigarros. La tranquilidad reinaba en la escuela hasta que… el timbre sono, todos y todas salieron de sus cursos y las chicas al verlo, lo persiguieron por toda la escuela, este corría a toda velocidad, mientras una multitud de jovencitas iban detrás de él ¿Ocurrió otra coincidencia? Vio a la albina dirigirse al baño de mujeres. Rápidamente la tomo de la cintura y tapo su boca, y, junto con ella, se encerró en el baño de mujeres. Claro, le parecía extraño estar ahí pero era su única salida, además, nadie pensaría que él estaría allí. La albina lo miraba con infinito odio, desprecio y todos los males habidos y por haber. Balbuceaba un poco también, hasta que el muchacho le dedico una mirada fría, que asustaba bastante, indicando que no hiciera escándalos.

Luego de unos minutos, libero a la joven y le explico el porqué había hecho tal cosa.

-Menuda idiotez… siempre acabo siendo víctima de tus idioteces. Sabes me debes un favor

-¿De qué hablas?

-Prácticamente, te cubrí y volveré a hacerlo, a cambio de que me acompañes y veas la situación de tu pueblo. No solo de él, también el de las criaturas mágicas que habitan en el bosque y no causan daño a los humanos. Te cubriré en todo lo que haga falta ¿Hecho?

Honne pensaba que había tenido una perfecta oportunidad para pasar más tiempo con ella, ¿Quién sabe?, Quizá hasta podría cambiar todos esos pensamientos negativos que tenía sobre él.

Haku explico todo a Neru cuando salió del baño a escondidas con el príncipe y ambas se emprendieron en conseguirle ropa de un aldeano normal. Lo hicieron, lo vistieron, le enseñaron a como actuar como tal. Luego de eso, por fin estaban a solas. Él y Haku, caminaban por el pueblo. Se podía ver como la gente trabajaba duro. Se esforzaba para conseguir al menos una moneda de oro. Dell se acerco a un puesto de manzanas y les dejo cinco monedas de propina. Las manzanas que compro se las obsequió a unos desamparados que estaban cerca de allí. Haku, mientras el príncipe hacía todo esto, le dedicaba una mirada tierna, pero, al mismo tiempo, sacudía la cabeza, tratando de no ser tan estúpida como para encariñarse con un inútil.

Las horas pasaron, estaba atardeciendo ya, el príncipe se dirigió al castillo y Haku a su hogar, no sin antes despedirse y organizar su próximo punto de encuentro para continuar con el trato de la albina; el bosque.

El príncipe no tuvo grandes problemas cuando volvió al castillo, Gakupo parecía que ya estaba durmiendo, así que solo salió al balcón de su habitación y observo las estrellas del cielo, y entre suspiros, pensaba en Haku.

Mientras tanto, la albina vivía una autentica pesadilla… ella tiene una actitud muy noble, su madrastra, sus hermanastras y ella se estaban por acabar los fondos que les dejo su padre antes de irse de viaje, por eso, la madrastra despidió a todas las mucamas del hogar y Haku se ofreció para hacer las tareas de la casa. Con esto, se aprovechaban de ella, la trataban como querían, una sirvienta, basura, mugre, ni si quiera la tomaban en cuenta en la familia. Y, para variar, sus hermanastras le contaron a su madre todo lo que había hecho en su "debate, para hacer que el príncipe quedará mal ante todo el público escolar" con esto, la madrastra fue a la habitación de Haku, tomo el libro que le había comprado su padre cuando esta tenía 7 años y lo tiro a la chimenea. La madrastra se quedo un tiempo, observando como la albina se retorcía de dolor, lagrimas y tristeza frente la chimenea, después de unos minutos, se retiro dejándola sola.

Haku paso tanto tiempo llorando, que al final, allí se durmió. Al lado de la chimenea. Cuando despertó, su preciado libro ya era cenizas. Junto las cenizas y las guardo en una caja musical que le había obsequiado su tía. Poco después, se preparo para marcharse al bosque rápidamente, sin que sus hermanastras o madrastras la vieran, pero, cuando se dirigía a la puerta de salida…

-¿Dónde vas?

-A ningún lado en particular, yo…

-Dímelo.

-Al bosque.

-¿Por qué no lavaste mi ropa en la mañana? ¡Lávala de inmediato!

-Claro.

Otra vez la albina actuando en contra de su voluntad, su don la estaba obligando a hacer cosas que ella no quería ni debía. Luego de terminar con sus quehaceres, partió al bosque, donde de nuevo se encontró con el príncipe, quién por sorpresa, estaba siendo perseguido por sus fans. Se encontró con la albina, le dijo que no se moviera del lugar donde se encontraba, y esta obedeció. El príncipe se alejo, para ocultarse de las jóvenes que lo perseguían. Haku, alzo su vista, y vio como un carruaje se acercaba a toda velocidad hacía ella, quiso moverse, pero no podía gracias a la orden que le dio el príncipe, el carruaje se acercaba más y más. Haku gritaba el nombre del príncipe con todas sus fuerzas;

-¡Príncipe Honne! –No obtenía respuestas-

-¡Príncipe Honne, por favor apresura…!

Dell vio a Haku y al carruaje, y, con desesperación, corrió a Haku del camino y ambos cayeron al suelo, ella abajo y el arriba… valla escena.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¿A caso quieres morir? ¿Por qué no te moviste?

-Es que… quede hipnotizada, con la belleza de sus ojos. –Dijo sarcástica Haku.-

-Muy graciosa, sabes, casi me matas de un infarto.

-Continuemos nuestro recorrido.

Haku y Dell caminaban por el bosque, sin rumbo. Algo llamo su atención. Un pequeño duende estaba siendo torturado por una tribu de gigantes. Rápidamente fueron a socorrerlo y lo libraron de su prisión. Pero, también deberían enfrentarse a los gigantes.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué se llevan nuestra diversión?

-Y-yo… yo soy Haku y el es Honne…

-¿Honne? ¿Será que él es el príncipe Honne Dell?

-Ah, sí, así es, estamos aquí para que vea la realidad de los seres mágicos y los aldeanos de Wallwhite.

-Perfecto, porque tenemos un asuntito pendiente con la realeza…

Los gigantes se acercaban amenazantes al príncipe, este reaccionaba, defendiéndose con su espada.

-Esperen… todo problema se puede resolver dialogando ¿Verdad? ¿Qué es lo que les ocurre?

-La familia real prohibió la entrada de criaturas mágicas al pueblo. Ahora no podemos comprar los pasteles deliciosos y otros alimentos que realizan allí.

-¿De qué hablan? Nunca invente tal decreto, de seguro es obra de el Rey Gakupo. Si hablo con él, puedo hacer que cancele esa ley que no les deja probar las… comidas del pueblo

-¡Eres mi héroe muchacho!

-¡Si también el mío!

El duende que rescataron cuyo nombre era Len, se abrazo a la pierna de Dell y este lo miraba extrañado, pero también notaba la risa de Haku, y si a ella le causaba risa, pues, para él estaba bien.

Los gigantes notaron que ya estaba anocheciendo, entonces, le ofrecieron quedarse en su cueva, que estaba llena de bienes donde ellos podrían estar cómodos. Ambos aceptaron ya que su familia no se extrañaría si ellos no regresarían a casa al menos una noche. Haku noto todas las acciones del príncipe. Desde en el pueblo, hasta en el bosque. Se dio cuenta de que el testarudo que había conocido en un principio, cambio. Pensaba eso, mientras los gigantes los guiaban a su cueva.


End file.
